It's Been A While
by unicornsbow-tiesandrainbows
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have always been friends but, during middle school, Blaine moved away. He never spoke to or saw Kurt until, one day, they bump into each other at dalton academy. Follow Kurt and Blaine through their childhood journey, up to the age of seventeen when they are reunited. Will their friendship be rekindled or will something stronger hold their hearts?
1. Chapter One - Second Grade

"Kurt, come on. My daddy's waiting!" Rachel exclaimed, pulling Kurt by the hand. He huffed, letting her pull him out of the classroom and across the playground. Next to LeRoy, one of Rachel's fathers, stood Elizabeth, smiling radiantly. Kurt smiled and threw his arms around his mom. Her brown hair, the exact same colour as Kurt's, tickled his cheeks.

"I've got a surprise for you at home" Elizabeth whispered into her son's ear. Kurt's eyes shone with delight.

The two adults said goodbye before departing, Rachel and Kurt waved goodbye, and Elizabeth and Kurt walked hand in hand down the road.

"What's the surprise mommy?" Kurt squealed with excitement as they walked through the front door. Elizabeth laughed lightly, the sound chiming throughout their home. Burt was still at work and wouldn't be back until late.

"Come with me" she whispered, although no one was around to hear her except Kurt. Together they tiptoed up the stairs and into her room. Kurt wasn't usually aloud in his parents room incase he broke anything special, And he found it strangely exciting to be in the room.

Elizabeth opened the door to her closet and, digging to the back, pulled out a large trunk. The trunk was made of a delicate wood and was detailed beautifully. She clicked open the trunk and Kurt gasped at what he saw inside.

Inside was all of Elizabeth's tiaras that she had won in beauty pageants, or gifts from when she was little.

Kurt, like most seven year olds, was enchanted by the shiny objects.

"You can wear one if you like" Elizabeth swelled with happiness at the sight of her son's face.

"But what if I break it?" Kurt said, shocked at the offer.

"I know you won't" Elizabeth smiled in encouragement.

"Lizzie?" Burt called after opening the front door.

"I'm upstairs, honey" she called back.

"Pick one, any one, and you can have it" Elizabeth smiled at Kurt's amazed expression.

"Thank you, mommy!" Kurt squealed and threw his arms around his mothers neck.

"Just don't tell daddy" she whispered playfully, putting a finger to her lips.

Kurt nodded and looked into the trunk. He picked one out carefully.

It was one of the smallest, but the most detailed. It was beautiful. Kurt was adamant that he would not break it and care for it as if it was the only thing he owned.

Elizabeth locked the trunk and placed it carefully in the closet before greeting her husband downstairs.

Kurt posed in front of his parents' mirror, balancing the tiara on his head.

He knew that boys didn't wear tiaras, they played with action figures or lego. But Rachel liked to wear tiaras and play with dolls, and so did Kurt.

In fact he skipped to his room and picked out one of his favourite barbie dolls.

Running down stairs, he greeted his father with a hug. Burt wasn't surprised to see his son playing with a tiara and a doll.

Kurt went to play in the front garden, giggling and talking to himself and mimicking a women's voice for his doll. he made sure that his tiara was placed firmly on his head.

He looked up in curiosity as he heard the sound of two boys playing with a ball. They were arguing about something and the older boy stormed off into the house, slamming the door behind him. Kurt recognised the boy, the younger one, from school but hadn't had a chance to talk to him. He was new to the area and had only just started school.

The boy, Blaine, humphed and dropped down onto the grass, cupping his chin with one hand. Kurt giggled at the boy as his curly hair bobbed up and down with every movement.

Blaine, despite being across the road, heard Kurt and looked up in curiosity. Blaine stood up slowly and looked back at his house before crossing the road.

He stopped outside the garden and leant on the wooden fence.

"I'm Blaine" he said kindly.

"I'm Kurt" Kurt replied, walking up to the fence.

"Why are wearing a crown?" Blaine asked curiously. His father always told him boys don't play with dolls or wear girly things.

"It's not a crown it's a tiara!" Kurt said.

"My daddy says boys shouldn't wear crowns"

"Well that's stupid! just like your hair" Kurt said childishly.

Blaine tugged his curls self consciously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. and my hair isn't stupid, just very curly" Blaine pouted.

Kurt laughed before apologising himself.

"You're in my class, Aren't you?" Kurt asked.

"Yes but I don't know anybody" Blaine shrugged.

"You know me now. You can be my friend" Kurt offered. Blaine hesitated, taking in the boy with the tiara. He decided that Kurt seemed a good person to have as a friend.

"Friends?" Blaine asked, offering Kurt his pinky.

"Friends" Kurt smiled and linked his pinky with Blaine's.

From that day on Kurt and Blaine became inseparable. If Blaine wasn't playing at Kurt's house then Kurt was playing at Blaine's. Luckily Rachel was fond of Blaine and didn't mind that Kurt had another best friend. And just like Rachel and Kurt, Blaine loved to sing and dance. The trio would often spend their lunchtimes making up dance routines and singing.

And whenever the other kids in second grade made comments about Blaine, presumably because he was knew, Rachel would shout at them and tell them to mind their own.

One Friday afternoon, Elizabeth was waiting in the playground. Her glossy hair was tumbling down her back in waves and her bright blue eyes searched the school grounds for her son. She smiled when she saw him and wasn't surprised to see him with Blaine. The two boys were talking animatedly. Elizabeth and Regina, Blaine's mother, had arranged that the two moms would take it in turns to pick up the boys.

Regina and Elizabeth had become good friends, just like Kurt and Blaine, and spent Saturdays shopping at the mall, taking their son's with them.

She was glad Kurt had such good friends and hoped they would look out for him in the future, as if she knew how his life would plan out.


	2. Chapter Two - Third Grade

Elizabeth's death was unexpected and hit everybody hard. Even Blaine couldn't comfort Kurt, who spent a considerable amount of time crying. He was only eight and the experience of losing his mother almost, metaphorically, killed him.  
Burt, Kurt's dad, often slept on the sofa, sobbing for his wife. He had fallen into depression and didn't know how to get through the loss. He tried his best to look after Kurt but it was hard. He would sometimes forget to wash clothes or even make a meal.

Even Blaine cried for days. Elizabeth had become a second mom to him in the past year and he couldn't imagine not having her around.  
But he tried to stay strong for Kurt. Rachel also tried to help Kurt, tried to cheer him up a bit. But Kurt simply ignored them. When they spoke to him it was as if they were far away, their voices merely an echo. Every thought of his mom would trigger him to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

As the months passed, the pain of his mother's death lessened. Kurt would still start crying at the mention of his mother but he didn't let his sorrow consume him. Blaine was grateful to have his best friend back and was careful not to upset Kurt. Rachel was also very understanding and would do her best to help Kurt through his loss.

Burt tried his best to take Kurt's mind off the pain. He would come up with activities and days out for his son. But not everything helped.

"Why don't we build a tree house?" Burt suggested one day. He had recovered from his depression and had started being a responsible father, making sure Kurt had everything he needed. He took time off work so he could spend more time with his son. Burt was incredibly grateful for Blaine and Regina. He thought that, without them, he wouldn't have been able to look after Kurt, not when he reminded him so much of Elizabeth. But now he cherished the fact that Kurt was so much like his late wife. Kurt was practically all he had left.

The three children, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel, looked up at Burt in amazement.

"A tree house?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

"Sure, kiddo" Burt shrugged. Seeing his son so happy, for the first time in ages, made his heart swell.

"That would be so cool!" Rachel exclaimed.

"We could have our own secret club!" Blaine said, clasping his hands together.

"You could even store all your extra bow ties there" Kurt giggled. Blaine hit him lightly on the arm, trying to hide his own smile.

* * *

The next day, when Kurt was at school, Burt went and bought some solid wood and started building a tree house in the only tree in the garden. It was hard work, even harder with the blazing sun, but Burt couldn't wait to see the look on Kurt's face when he came home from school. If only Elizabeth was there to see it with him. He sighed sadly.

After the tree house was done, he picked up a large can of yellow paint from the DIY store. Yellow was Kurt's favourite colour.

After a day of hard work, Burt set off to pick up Kurt and Blaine from school. When he arrived at the school and was waiting in the playground, he hated the sympathetic looks the other parents gave him; everyone knew about Elizabeth.

The school bell rang and Kurt, Blaine and Rachel, as well as loads of other children, came running out of the school. Rachel parted with her two friends and ran towards her fathers.

"I've got a surprise for you at home" Burt grinned as soon as Kurt and Blaine were in earshot. Kurt was sent back in time to a year ago, when his mom said the exact same thing to him. Only Rachel was there and not Blaine; that was the day Kurt and Blaine first met.

"What's up?" Burt asked, seeing Kurt's expression.

"Nothing" Kurt said, pushing the thought from his mind. He glanced at Blaine who have him a small smile.

Kurt laughed, looking at his best friend who wore bow ties and had crazy curly hair, with his stupid puppy dog smile and large hazel eyes. Blaine was elated to see and hear Kurt laugh again. It had been so long since he had seen Kurt smile properly. His blue eyes shone.

When Blaine got home he hugged his mom and told her about school.

"Same stuff I guess" he shrugged. Blaine loved being at school with Rachel and Kurt. He even loved the work. But he wasn't oblivious to the fact that some of the other boys in their class looked down at them and sometimes called them names. Kurt was different in many ways from the other boys, that's why Blaine loved him. Because he was his own person. But not everyone did. When someone would shout something at them, Blaine would pretend they were shouting at him and Rachel would make them back off. With everything Kurt was going through, Blaine didn't want to add pressure to his bestfriend; he couldn't stand to see him so hurt. But would Kurt be upset if he thought Blaine and Rachel were trying to protect him from his own fate? Although he may not seem it, Kurt was strong. Blaine knew that better than anyone. He also knew that Kurt hated people helping him; He liked to be independent.

Regina sighed and ruffled her son's curls affectionately.

"What's wrong?" Cooper, Blaine's older brother, asked as he walked into the kitchen and sensed the tension in the room.

"Just some boys at school" Blaine said.

"I'm not going to have to knock anyone out am I?" Cooper asked, smirking at his little brother in the hopes to cheer him up. Blaine smiled and Regina hit Cooper on the back of the head.

"OW!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Don't be setting bad examples to your little brother!" She scolded.

"What bad example would that be?" Blaine's dad, Harry Anderson, asked as he walked into the kitchen. No one heard him come in from work. He placed his briefcase on the countertop and kissed his wife. Blaine grimaced at the scene.

"Some boys at school are just bothering Blaine" Regina said, not wanting to involve her husband. Harry was hard on Blaine for being so soft. He didn't want his son to sing and dance like Blaine did, He wanted a son like Cooper who played football and went to boxing clubs every Friday night.

"Don't let anybody push you around. You're an Anderson" Harry said to Blaine with what was supposed to be a supportive smile.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Review Replies:

xMiu- Thank you so much for your review, I'm so glad you like it! I hope I don't let you down through out the fic :)

Sarahamanda Klaine- Thank you! I'm hoping to try and post every Tuesday and Saturday. I'm glad you like it


	3. Chapter Three - Forth Grade

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel were all laying on blankets in their tree house, looking up at the stars. It was a warm night with a full moon and cloudless night sky.  
It was Blaine's tenth birthday and the trio had spent the day at the beach. Rachel was the youngest of the three as her birthday was in december, Kurt's birthday was a month before Blaine's.

They were all tired from their long day out but not enough to sleep.

"Look" Rachel said, pointing to a shooting star. It seemed like such a magical thing to a group of ten year olds. None of them had ever seen a shooting star, only heard stories of them. It seemed like such a cliché to end the perfect day.

"Make a wish" Kurt murmured, looking at Blaine. It was his birthday after all. Blaine smiled and closed his eyes. A moment later he opened them again.

"What did you wish for?" Rachel asked, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"Telling you would defeat the object of making a wish" Blaine smirked, closing his eyes.

"Do you think it will come true?" Rachel asked.

"I hope so" Blaine smiled, knowing how curious Rachel was. Blaine, childishly, Liked the thought of knowing something that Rachel didn't know. Of course, if he told her that she'd probably just stick her tongue out at him and annoy him until Blaine was forced to tell her.

It wasn't long before Blaine and Rachel fell asleep, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts. He looked up at the stars, trying to find the brightest one. He knew that the brightest star was his mom, looking down on him.

He eventually grew tired and closed his eyes.

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for again?" Blaine asked the next morning. He looked around the dusty attic. He grimaced, thinking of all the cobwebs.

"We need to decorate the tree house. It's been a year and it's so plain" Rachel said, climbing into the attic.

"What exactly are we gonna find up here?" Kurt asked her, looking around. She shrugged and tucked some hair behind her ear.

The three started looking around in boxes for anything they could put in the tree house. Rachel shrieked, making the two boys jump.

"What is it?" Kurt asked alarmed.

"It was just a spider" she sighed and put a hand over her heart. Blaine rolled his eyes and carried on looking.

"Hey look" Blaine said, pulling trophies out of a box.

"They're my dad's. He used to play football in high school" Kurt shrugged.

"Hey, Kurt. What's in here?" Rachel asked, staring at an old trunk. Kurt looked up and froze. It was his mother's trunk, the beautiful one which held all her crowns and tiaras.

"It was my mom's" Kurt whispered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Blaine, smiling supportively at him.

"Help me take it down stairs" Kurt said to Blaine. Blaine nodded and walked over to the trunk with Kurt. It was heavy to carry but Kurt didn't want to risk dropping it. Carefully, the two boys descended the attic stairs, Rachel not far behind them. Taking it into his room, Kurt thanked Blaine for his help and pushed the trunk under his bed.

Rachel and Blaine didn't ask Kurt what was inside. If he wanted them to know he would've told them.

"Find anything?" Burt asked, making the three ten year olds jump. Kurt shook his head.

"Nothing useful"

"Oh well. Why don't you guys watch a film whilst I make some pancakes?" Burt asked.

"I'm all for watching a Disney film" Blaine said excitedly.

"Thanks dad" Kurt smiled. Burt returned the smile and descended the stairs to go and make breakfast.

"What is it with you and Disney?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed and picked out a film from his collection and chucked it to Blaine, who caught it just before it hit the ground.

"Aladdin" Blaine mused, looking at the front cover.

"Come on, we all now you want to sing along" Rachel teased, poking Blaine in the ribs.

"Of course" He said. Skipping over to the DVD player, Blaine inserted the disc and sat down on Kurt's bed, beside Kurt and Rachel.

"If you could have three wishes what would you wish for?" Kurt asked half way through the film.

"I'd wish for infinite bowties" Blaine smirked, knowing what his friends would say.

"Because you don't already have enough?" Rachel laughed.

"How many do you actually have?" Kurt asked.

"Who knows." Blaine shrugged.

"I'd wish that we could be friends forever." Rachel said.

"We will be." Blaine said.

"You never know. Something might happen." Kurt said with a frown. The thought of not seeing Rachel and Blaine everyday upset him. He'd already lost his mom!

"Well then I'd use my second wish to make sure nothing ever happens, so we can always be friends." Blaine said.

"Pancakes!" Burt shouted up the stairs. Rachel raced downstairs, Blaine not far behind her. Kurt laughed, seeing his two best friends competing over the littlest things.

"I beat you, Anderson!" Rachel laughed when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You cheated! You had a five second head start." Blaine argued.

"No way! You're just slow. It must be all these curls." Rachel giggled, ruffling Blaine's hair.

"Get off." Blaine tried not to laugh as he pushed her hands away.

"What's wrong, Kiddo?" Burt asked his son, who was still stood on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Nothing." Kurt smiled.

"I'd go in the and get some pancakes before Blaine eats them all." Burt joked.

"Hey!" Blaine said from inside the dining room.

"Blueberry pancakes are my favorite." Kurt said as he sat down.

"Wait, there's blueberries in these? I thought they were chocolate chips!" Blaine pulled a face.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reading guys :)


	4. Chapter Four - Fifth Grade

"You're my best friend, you know that right?" Blaine said, looking down at his shoes as he kicked the dust under his feet. The old swing set creaked as Kurt and Blaine lazily swayed back and forth.

"I know" Kurt frowned. He knew they were best friends so why did Blaine feel the need to tell him?

"It's just, after the summer, we're going into middle school. You've heard all the rumours about middle school, Kurt. What if we make new friends and, I don't know, fall out or something?" Blaine asked, looking down at the floor.

"That's not going to happen. You're my _best friend! _No one can come between us. We're inseparable" Kurt paused, thinking of something funny to say. "We're like, Aladdin and Abu"

"I take I'm Abu?" Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"Of course"

* * *

Two hours later left Blaine dancing around his room, jumping up and down on his bed and playing air guitar as music blared from his speakers. Cooper was supposed to be looking after him whilst their parents were having a date night. Cooper had bribed him twenty dollars to stay at home whilst he went out to meet his girlfriend. Of course, he wasn't supposed to let anyone know Cooper had gone out. Blaine was having the time of his life and he felt rich, what ten year old wouldn't with twenty dollars.

"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR BROTHER?" Blaine jumped, fell off the bed and landed with a thump. With the volume of his music, Blaine hadn't heard his dad come in and wasn't expecting him to shout. His heart racing, Blaine pushed himself off the floor.

"He went out" Blaine muttered, turning off his music.

"What do you mean he went out?" Harry shouted.

"He went-" Blaine paused, not wanting to snitch on his brother. "To the shop. I really needed a drink"

"Well, you just wait until he gets home!" Harry roared, storming out of the room. But his anger didn't phase Blaine, who was used to his father's odd moods.

_Guess he didn't have a good night, _Blaine thought.

"So where is he really?" Regina asked, walking into Blaine's bedroom as he flopped down on his bed. Regina looked exhausted as if her night out was worse than if she'd stayed at home. Blaine hesitated.

"Come on, tell me. I won't tell your dad" Regina whispered with a smile, bumping Blaine's shoulder.

"He went to see his girlfriend" Blaine caved.

"Okay. I'll message him" Regina rolled her eyes. She pushed Blaine's curls out of his eyes before kissing his forehead. As she left Blaine's bedroom, she was in the middle of pulling her phone out of her bag.

* * *

"Here you go, Blaine" Cooper said, faking a smile, and passing him a can of soda.

"So you really did go to the shop?" Harry asked his eldest son.

"Of course, where else would I go?" Cooper said respectfully. He inclined his head towards Blaine and smiled. Blaine smirked and sipped his drink.

"I've got work to do" Harry grunted, walking out of the living room and up the stairs to his bed room.

"Don't you ever leave Blaine on his own!" Regina half scolded him.

"He can look after himself for half an hour, mom. He's almost eleven" Cooper said.

"Don't argue with me" She muttered, her eyes closing as her head leaned back on the sofa.

* * *

"I think my parents are having problems" Blaine said, kicking dirt with the toes of his shoes. His parents had been arguing that morning about who used too much milk in their coffee. It was pathetic, really.

"Why'd you think that?" Kurt asked.

"They argue about the stupidest things. And they argue all the time!"

"I'm sure they're fine. You're probably just thinking it's worse than it is. My parents used to argue all the time"

"I don't know, maybe" Blaine said, wanting to believe Kurt.

"So what are doing this summer?" Blaine asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Not much. My dad has a lot of work at the garage" Kurt shrugged. "What about you?"

"Hanging out with you" Blaine smirked, bumping his shoulder with Kurt's. Kurt laughed.

"What time do you have to be back?" Kurt asked. Blaine checked his watch.

"I have an hour. Then I'm going to this fancy restaurant with my grandparents" Blaine shrugged.

"Rachel's coming to mine tonight. It's a shame you can't come round" Kurt said.

"Yeah, I know. But we have the whole of summer to look forward to" The two boys arrived at the park and sat down on the swings. They always came here, to the park, when they had nothing to do. It wasn't far to walk and so their parents allowed them to go by themselves.

It felt like freedom to an eleven year old and they would always try and go to the park as much as possible. Other than their tree house, it was like their own little place because not many people knew it was even there.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So this was a really boring chapter. It was also really short but future chapter's will be a whole lot longer because of the story line (No spoilers), so you can look forward to that. I was kind of short on ideas so I apologize for this chapter. But anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it :)

Also, I'm going to try and update every Sunday night.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sixth Grade Part 1

"Yeah, remember to wait" Blaine grinned. He waved once before turning on his heal and walking off to his next class. It was May, which meant it was almost Kurt's thirteenth birthday. He was still short, shorter than Blaine, and still had a baby face with puffy cheeks. Blaine had let his hair grow out, meaning his curls were longer than ever, tumbling down his forehead. He had a bad habit of raking his hand through his hair every thirty seconds. He had grown out of wearing bow ties now and preferred to wear flannel shirts. Rachel was still flat chested which she was upset about. Two girls, Santana and Quinn, would tease and laugh at her about it.

Rachel wasn't at school that day and Kurt didn't know why. He would borrow his dad's phone to ring her when he got home.

"Hey Mercedes" Kurt smiled, falling into step with her. She grinned at him. Mercedes had a small frame and always had her long hair pulled up into a pony tail.

"What a loser!" someone sneered at Kurt as he walked past. Kurt ducked his head. He rarely got called names, everyone knew he was best friends with Blaine, and Blaine was considered 'popular' now that he was on the football team. So whenever he was with Blaine he felt safe.

"Blainers!" Someone called as he walked onto the field after school. It was only a team meeting, it wouldn't take more than ten minutes. Blaine didn't want to keep Kurt waiting.

"Hey Josh" Blaine smiled at his friend. Josh was tall with shaggy blonde hair and bright green eyes that looked like contact lenses. He was thirteen, was of the eldest in seventh grade. He was also extremely popular.

"Come on, coach wants to talk about a new team captain" Josh announced, throwing an arm over Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

Blaine had to restrain himself from screaming and running up to hug his best friend when he saw him; It was hard to contain his excitement on a daily basis and when something amazing such as this happened, it was almost impossible. Kurt had headphones in and was listening to music on his dad's old iPod. Blaine tapped him on the shoulder and Kurt jumped up off the wall he was sat on.

"Don't do that!" Kurt exclaimed once he realised who it was. He punched Blaine, forceably, on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Blaine complained, rubbing his arm. Kurt just rolled his eyes and tucked Burt's IPod into his jacket pocket. Blaine, being the taller of the two, flung his arm around Kurt and smiled.

"You'll never guess what I have to tell you" Blaine said in a sing song voice.

"What?" Kurt asked, assuming it would be one of Blaine's jokes. But he never got to find out as Noah Puckerman walked passed with Finn Hudson.

"What a queer!" Puck sneered, pushing Kurt as he walked passed. Kurt ignored him and shrugged Blaine's shoulder off. He didn't actually know what the word meant but he was sure it was bad.

"Noah" Finn whispered, glaring at his friend.

"Hey!" Blaine shouted. Puck and Finn were on the same football team as Blaine and, despite the fact that they weren't friends, they were civil. Up until now of course.

"What?" Puck hissed as Blaine. Hatred shone in his eyes.

"Just because you're jealous that you didn't become team captain, don't take it out on everybody else" Blaine said, his hands clenched into fists.

"_Blaine" _Kurt said, trying to pull Blaine the opposite direction. But Blaine shoved his hands away and continued to glare at the other boy. Finn shot Kurt an apologetic glance.

Blaine's jaw was set and he looked five years older, his eyes shining with something Kurt had never seen before.

"I'd listen to your friend" Noah warned.

"Noah, come on. Just leave it" Finn said.

"You think this is because you're team captain? It's not. It's because you're 'friend' over there is a little homo" Kurt stiffened, looking up and Blaine to see his reaction.

By now, the two boys had come together with out even noticing; There was only a couple of metres between them. Blaine closed the gap, throwing his fist at Noah's jaw.

"Blaine!" Kurt called. He stepped forward to stop him but Blaine spoke before he could even move.

"Stay out of it" He growled. But was Blaine not fighting on his behalf? Kurt wondered. Noah punched Blaine in the stomach, But Blaine seemed unfazed.

He rolled to the side elegantly, as if he had done it so many times before, and kicked out at Noah from behind. Noah fell to the floor and spun, laying on his back.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt shouted. Blaine looked up at Kurt and was about to say something when Noah stood up and hit Blaine whilst he was distracted.

"Noah, come on. Leave him alone" Finn pleaded. He was standing there awkwardly, as if he wanted to help his friend but didn't want to hurt Blaine. Noah simply ignored him and threw another punch, hitting Blaine in the jaw. Blaine stumbled and fell onto his back. Noah took the opportunity and kicked him once in the side. Blaine tried to kick him but missed and Noah kicked him again.

"Noah, stop! NOW!" Finn shouted. Kurt couldn't stand seeing Blaine being hurt and stepped forward. Pulling his arm back, he made a fist and threw it with all the strength he could muster and hit Noah square in the nose. The boy, clearly taken off guard, shouted and stumbled back. Blaine got up off the floor.

Finn stepped forward and put a hand of Noah's chest before he had the chance to turn on Kurt.

"Go. And take him with you" Finn said, nodding to Blaine. And whilst he sounded angry he looked apologetic. Kurt nodded once and turned to Blaine who was limping slightly.

"Come on" Kurt said, his face grave. Blaine made a noise in the back of his throat and hobbled after Kurt. Usually Kurt would be sympathetic to Blaine and would help him, make sure he was okay. But his hand stung and he had asked Blaine to stop. But did he listen? No. And now look at the state of his face!

"Kurt, come on" Blaine said. He didn't sound pained but Kurt could see it in his expression.

"No, Blaine, you come on. Why didn't you listen to me? Now he's probably got a personal vendetta against up. What if you get kicked off the football team?"

"I was sticking up for you!" Blaine said.

"I never asked you to!" Kurt shouted. Pain crossed Blaine's face and Kurt immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kurt. But I couldn't just let him be mean to you like that. I should've listened to you" Kurt ran up to Blaine and, as carefully as possible, hugged him.

"I'm sorry he ruined your surprise" Kurt said. Blaine smiled as Kurt pulled out of his embrace.

"Congratulations by the way. You should be proud" Blaine just shrugged and tried to walk forward, limping.

"Come here" Kurt muttered with a roll of his eyes. He let Blaine hang an arm around his shoulder for support and they walked down the street together. It was awkward, considering Blaine was the taller of the two.

* * *

"What happened to you!" Regina shouted in shock when Kurt and Blaine walked through the door. Blaine slumped down into a chair in the kitchen and, when it obvious Regina wasn't going to get an answer from her son, she turned to Kurt, her eyebrows raised.

"He started a fight" Kurt stated, Clearly not going to try and ease Blaine out of the situation. Blaine's head whipped up and he stared at Kurt, eyes wide.

"I didn't _s__tart _a fight"

"Blaine!" Regina said. She kneelt down until they were eyelevel and inspected all of his injuries. She tut-ted and went to find a first aid kit.

"I can't believe you'd do something like that!" She said.

"Are you hurt?" Regina asked, turning to Kurt. He took a seat next to Blaine and shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure you broke that guys nose! Your hand must hurt" Blaine said. It was obvious what the expression on his face said. _If I go down, I'm taking you with me. _They both smirked.

"Kurt? You were in this fight as well?" She scolded him, as if she was his mother and he wasn't just her son's friend.

"I had to" Kurt shrugged, though he wasn't proud of what he did.

"Boys" Regina scowled and turned to Blaine, Caught his chin, non too gently, and sprayed the cut there with antiseptic. Blaine called out in pain.

"I'm gonna go and get cleaned up. See you later?" He asked Blaine. Blaine tried to nod.

"Bye Kurt. Tell your father I'll be picking my car up from the garage in a couple of hours" Regina smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled and waved before letting himself out.

"Dad?" Kurt called after he opened the front door to his house.

"In here" Burt called from the living room. When Kurt walks into the living room, he sees a familiar face sat beside his dad on the couch.

"Aunty Alice!" Kurt smiles and runs towards his aunt, embracing her in a big hug.

"Hey Kurtie" She smiles. Kurt breathed in the scent that is so familiar to him.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Your dad thought it would be nice for you to come stay with me for a week" Alice shrugged.

"I'd love to!" Kurt squeals.

"Good. Because we're going tonight" She smiles, her smile reminding Kurt of his mum.

"But what about school?" Kurt asked, turning to his dad. He remembered the fight at school and his face scrunched up at the thought of Noah trying to get revenge.

"It's only a week" Burt shrugged.

"Cool, I'll go and pack my stuff" Kurt said, running out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'll come and help" Burt said. He smiled at his sister in law before telling her they'd be five minutes.

Burt watched from the door way to Kurt's bedroom as his son frantically pulled clothes out of his draws and stuffed them, still folded, into a mini suitcase.

"What happened at school today?" Burt asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing much" Kurt lied.

"Hey, what's on your hand?" Burt asked, concerned, and walked towards Kurt. He picked up Kurt's hand and studied the dry blood there.

"What happened?" Burt asked, worry painting his face.

"Blaine got into a fight" Kurt whispered and turned back to his suitcase.

"So why are you covered in blood?" Burt asked dramatically, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because Blaine needed some help" Kurt whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

"So you didn't get hurt, other than your hand?" Burt asked, his eyes boring into Kurt's.

"No" Kurt said, his voice normal again.

"Is Blaine hurt?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, kinda. But I think he'll be okay" Kurt shrugged. He was still worried about Blaine, hoping that there was no real damage done. But he didn't want his dad to worry too much.

"I'll go and see him before I leave" Kurt zipped up his case and let his dad carry it down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked, a big smile on her face.

"I'm just going to go and say bye to Blaine, I'll be right back" Kurt smiled before running out of the house.

Kurt knocked twice on Blaine's door. Regina opened it.

"Oh, hey Kurt. Is everything okay?" She smiled down at the boy. Blaine walked up behind his mom and smiled at Kurt. His face was slightly red, a dark bruise forming under his eye and his lip cut.

"Hey" Blaine said. Regina waved to Burt who was putting Kurt's suitcase in the back of Alice's car.

"I'm going to stay with my Aunty for a week. I just came to say good bye" Kurt said, standing on his tiptoes in excitement.

"Oh, that sounds great Kurt. I hope you'll have a wonderful time" Regina smiled. She turned around as the familiar ringing of the house phone sounded through the house.

"I'll be right back" She stated before turning on her heels and disappearing out of sight.

"So you'll be missing school?" Blaine pouted in disappointment. Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, but at least you'll have Rachel"

"Kurt, you coming?" Alice called from across the road. Kurt turned and nodded before turning back to Blaine.

"Who's that?" Blaine asked.

"My mom's sister" Kurt stated. Blaine remembered the woman from Elizabeth's funeral and hurt panged in his chest.

"I'll miss you" Blaine said and wrapped his arms around Kurt in a tight embrace. Kurt laughed into Blaine's shoulder.

"It's only a week, Blaine"

"I know" Blaine shrugged.

"I'll be back before you know it"

"In a while, crocodile" Blaine joked. Kurt tried not to laugh as he crossed the road and climbed into the back of his aunt's car. He kissed his dad goodbye and, as Alice pulled out, waved to Blaine, who was waving him off.

"See you soon!" Blaine cupped two hands around his mouth.

* * *

The next day, Blaine was on full alert as he arrived at school. He heard- or at least thought he heard- the whispers. Was it possible that everyone had heard about the fight?

His hand covered the cut on his lip and chin and he prayed that Kurt would come back to school. A hand fell on his shoulder and it took all his willpower not to call out in horror. He spun around and saw Rachel, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Where's Kurt? What's wrong with your face?" Blaine never got a chance to reply, as Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray strode up behind them and chimed in to their conversation.

"I heard Kurt broke Noah's nose because you were too weak to fight. If I were him, I wouldn't show up to school. I'd hate to think what Noah would do to him" Santana sneered. Her cheeks were still chubby, the evidence of innocence. But she was already beautiful. Too beautiful, Blaine thought. But too many people confused beauty for innocence.

"Go away, Santana" Blaine growled.

"Wow, so he _can _be feisty" Quinn snickered.

Santana flicked her hair and carried on walking. Quinn was fast on her heals, trying to flick her blonde hair with the grace that Santana had.

"Is it true? Did you get in a fight with Noah? Did Kurt break his nose? Is that really why he's not here?" God, she never shuts up, does she?

"Yes, Yes, Probably, And No. He went to stay with his aunt for the week" Blaine said. He noticed, from the corner of his eye, Finn Husdon, walking down the halls toward him. Blaine tensed.

"Can I talk to you?" Finn asked awkwardly. Blaine shot Rachel a look before nodding.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Noah can be, you know, aggressive sometimes. I just wanted to make sure you or Kurt weren't hurt" Finn shrugged, looking down at the floor. Blaine adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"Um, thanks. I'm fine. Kurt's fine, he's not here though" Blaine glanced over his shoulder to see if people were watching him talk to Finn.

"Well, okay. Good. See you later" And Finn stalked off, his head inclined to the floor, out of sight.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked. Blaine just shrugged.

* * *

Kurt woke up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room and smiled. He loved being at Alice's house. He loved the feeling that he was somewhere magical.

His aunt had decorated her house according to her favourite childhood story; Alice in wonderland. There were murals on the walls, of Alice as she fell down the rabbit hole, the catipillar as he sat on his mushroom, The queen of hearts standing next to a rose bush, and much more. The stairs even spiralled, with black and white tiles that resembled a chess board.

Kurt padded through the hall way and down the stairs. He looked at his bright eyes in the strange mirrors and the shelves that held bottles with cork stoppers.

"Morning, Kurt" Alice was already awake. Her blonde hair was immaculate and her smile seemed to light up the room.

"Morning" Kurt yawned blissfully. This was going to be an amazing week.

* * *

Regina pushed open the lid to her laptop. She was tired and she couldn't be bothered to do more work. She was going to do some online shopping before Blaine got home from school. Harry was supposed to be home any minute now.

As he laptop buzzed to life, an open tab had been left open on a housing website. She saw her house, with a sold sign slapped across the picture.

She stared at it in confusion and scrolled down to read more and-

Found out that the house, her house!, had been sold. Surely Harry wouldn't do such a thing behind her back? Why would he? He loved their house in Lima. Just at that moment the front door opened and the familiar sounds as her husbands footsteps filled the house. Regina was filled with a sudden rage and she stood up, placing her laptop on the coffee table.

"Hey, honey I-" He stopped midsentence when he saw his wife's face.

"What the hell have you done?" She asked, her voice grave. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sooooo, what did you think? let me know by leaving a comment!


	6. Chapter 6 - Sixth Grade Part 2

"Honey, there's no need to over react-" Harry started, setting his briefcase down, his face a mask of boredom.

"Over react? YOU SOLD OUR HOUSE!" Regina shouted.

"So what if I did? You hate living in Lima" Harry sat down on the couch and moved to turn the television on.

"So you just sold the house? Where are we going to live?"

"I bought a house in Westerville for us"

"Well you can cancel it. I'm not moving anywhere" Regina picked up her phone and turned to leave the room.

"Yes. You are" Harry said, standing up.

"I'm not moving to some random town just because you don't want to live here anymore. Now call up whoever you're working with and get my house back"

"So now it's _your _house?" Harry said, his cheeks flaring with rage.

"Well it's not like you care about where we live. As long as you call the shots you don't give a crap!" She walked away and slipped her heels on.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, his voice raising.

"Like you'd care, you'll just sell more of my things" Regina turned the door knob and was about to open it further when Harry's hand shot past her head like a bullet and slammed it shut.

"What the hell?"

"You can't just walk out. We need to pack"

"I told you. I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE" pushing Harry's hand away, she tried to open the door again. Harry's hand enclosed on her wrist painfully.

"Yes, we are. It's my decision and we're leaving!" Harry shouted.

"Why don't you just go? You can find some slut to sleep with every night. I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't already cheated on me!"

"You stupid bitch! I love you, that's why I did this. It's an opportunity that we will never get again"

"No you did this for you! I love Lima, you're the one that wants to move!" She tried to pull her hand away but Harry wouldn't let go.

"You know what, You've been cold with me for two years now. Are _you _cheating on me? Is that why you want to me move?" Harry's grip tightened and Regina winced in pain.

"Get off me. NOW. And don't try and make out that I'm the bad guy. Just wait until Blaine and Cooper-"

"Blaine is soft, he's not gonna give a crap what happens!" Harry finally let go of Regina's wrist, and turned around.

"Is this what this is about? Blaine? He's not tough enough for you? What the hell is wrong with you. Blaine is your son! Moving isn't going to change him"

"You know what? I think I will move by myself. But I'm taking the kids with me"

"Don't be pathetic. It's up to them. But you're not going to give them a choice are you. Nobody ever gets a choice when it comes to you" Regina screamed.

"Shut up! Just. Shut. Up" He screamed back. Pulling the phone out of her hand he turned and threw it with as much force as he could muster at the wall. It shattered into pieces on the floor.

Regina pushed her hair back stressfully and spun around to face the door. Leaning against it, she took in a deep breathe and tried to calm down.

"Go to Westerville. But I'm not going with you" She spun back around to face him with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, and stared at him, her voice scarily calm.

"Fine"

She turned around and pulled the door open before storming out of the house. Just as she walked out of the garden, Blaine was there, humming quietly to himself.

"Hey, mom" He smiled. After noticing her expression he asked; "What's wrong?"

"I'm just picking up my car from Burt's garage. We can talk later" She carried on walking, not able to look at Blaine; She didn't want him to see the pain in her eyes.

"Mom!" He called after her. When he realized she wasn't going to turn back around, Blaine ran inside to find his dad.

"Dad?" He shouted.

"Up here!" His father's voice called from up the stairs. Blaine found him in his parent's bedroom with two empty suitcases. He was rifling through the closet, pulling coats and dresses and suits out.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"We're moving. I'm packing" Harry shrugged.

"We're _moving?_" Blaine spluttered.

"Yes. To Westerville. It's a wonderful place" His dad smiled, lost in thought.

"So why was mom so upset?" Blaine asked.

"She's leaving us, Blaine. She's not going with us" Harry said with a grimace, folding up some more clothes.

"But I don't want to leave mom. Can't I stay with her?"

"No" Harry's voice was firm and made Blaine want to flinch.

"She doesn't want you. Or Cooper. She said so herself" Harry lied. Blaine felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Had his mom actually said that?

"Fine. I'll go and pack" Blaine muttered.

* * *

"Regina? What's wrong?" Burt asked when he saw Regina. He stepped away from the car he was working on and looked at her tear stained face.

"It's Harry again. I've just come to get my car" Regina sighed.

"Do you a drink? Tea or coffee?"

"I'm fine, thank you Burt"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"Okay" Regina said, a small smile on her lips. She was incredibly grateful for Burt, and everything he's done.

Burt sat down in a chair and signalled for Regina to sit. He noticed a purple bruise forming around Regina's wrist and his heart pounded uncontrollably in his chest.

"So what's he done now?" Burt asked, picking up and old rag and cleaning the oil from his hands.

"He sold the house. He's moving to- What's it called? -I don't remember the name. But he's going to take Blaine and Cooper. I don't know what to do"

"Can he just take the kids like that? Without your permission?"

"Yeah, I don't want to take him to court for it. It'll just be too hard on Blaine" Regina dropped her head into her hands and sucked in a breathe.

"I'm sorry, Regina. What are you going to do?" Burt asked.

"I think I'll stay with my mom for awhile, down in Columbus"

"Do you know when they're leaving?" Burt asked.

"No, but some time this week I imagine. He wanted to start packing now"

"That'll be before Kurt comes back" Burt murmured. Regina looked up suddenly.

"Blaine will be heartbroken" Regina whispered.

* * *

**_Three days later.._**

Harry had loaded up a moving van with everything they were taking. Regina had told Blaine that Harry had lied to him, and that she did want to live with him. But there was nowhere for them to stay. Not yet.

"Just wait until I get settled somewhere"

Blaine was trying not to cry, knowing what his dad would say.

"Wait, wait. What about Kurt? I need to ring him" The idea had completely slipped Blaine's mind. How could he not think about Kurt, His best friend?

"Yeah, of course. I totally forgot" Regina reached into her pocket before remembering that she didn't have a phone anymore.

"You'll have to use your dads phone. considering what he did to mine" Regina glared at Harry.

"I don't have his aunties number" Harry said with out emotion. "Now can we go?"

"Mum, I can't not ring Kurt. I need to speak to him" Blaine clutched the window frame of the truck.

"Don't worry. I'll get the number off Burt and email your dad" Regina lay her hand on top of Blaine's.

"Please don't leave me mum" Blaine begged. Regina looked over at Cooper who was looking out at the empty road ahead of them.

"Just keep an open mind. I'll try and speak to you every day, okay. Just wait until I've got a place of my own" Regina kissed Blaine's forehead. She could feel tears pricking at the backs of her eyes.

"Bye mom" Blaine whispered.

"Bye Blaine. Bye Cooper" Regina looked over to Cooper who had been trying to ignore her, believing Harry when he said she chose not to go with them; It was only partly true.

"Bye" He mumbled.

And then Regina stepped away from the truck and watched as it drove off until she couldn't see it anymore. Then she let the tears she had been holding back tumble down her cheeks.

* * *

_**Three Days Later..**_

Kurt was practically bouncing in his seat as he watched the familiar streets of Lima fly past him. He was home again and he couldn't wait to see Rachel and Burt and, of course, Blaine.

As Alice pulled into his garden, Kurt opened the car door before the car had even turned off. He let Alice get his bags as he ran inside, throwing open the door and bounding into the living room where his dad was sat watching TV. Kurt was too excited to notice the slightly worried expression on his face.

"Kurt!" The expression on Burt's face turned to complete love as his thirteen year old son wrapped his arms around his waist.

After greeting Alice, Kurt went into full detail on everything he had been up to.

"... And I can't wait to tell Blaine and Rachel" Kurt finished five minutes later.

"Can I go see Blaine now? I'll let him know I'm home" Burt's heart broke at the happy smile on his son's face, knowing how upset he would be when he found out about Blaine. He'd already lost his mother and now his best friend has gone with out even saying good bye. Who knew when they'd next see each other.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Kurt asked. His smile left his face as he stared at his dad. Something was wrong.

"It's Blaine" Burt said uncomfortably. A million thoughts flew through Kurt's mind. Had Puck hurt Blaine? Was he injured? Was he in hospital?

"He's gone" Burt placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt had heard them words before, about his mom. Was Blaine dead? He thought. But he knew he was being ridiculous.

"Harry made him move away whilst you were gone. I don't know where they went or if they'll be coming back. But Regina doesn't have a phone and I don't have Harry's number" Burt mumbled.

"No. You're joking. Why would you tell me that?" Kurt stood up hastily and ran to the front door. Alice called his name after him but he didn't reply. He ran across the road and knocked loudly on the door. The house felt eerily empty. There was no car parked in the garden.

Kurt remembered the last time he'd seen Blaine, just before he left to go to Alice's house. Blaine's face had been bruised but he was smiling so brightly you could hardly see the cuts.

"See you soon" was the last thing Blaine had said. Kurt could hear it like an echo in the back of his mind.

No one answered the door.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'm so sorry for not updating last weekend! I hope you can forgive me :) But here's an extra long chapter that I hoped you enjoyed. I'm not very good at writing arguments so it was kind of forced at the start of the chapter. Also, sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta to read through and correct stuff. So that slots open if any ones up for it. Just message me and let me know.

Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Seventh Grade

Kurt had been seeing a therapist for 9 months now. Every Thursday, at 5:00, his dad would drive him to see his therapist. At exactly 6:00 his dad would pick him up.

It was only 5:02.

"You're being very quiet" Mr Will Richardson, Kurt's therapist, said. He was young, about 27 years old, and had short black hair. He always wore a suit and had large glasses that always slid down his nose. He pushed them back up.

"Your analytical skills are truly amazing. I can see why they chose you for the job" Kurt was picking at a bit of loose thread on the sofa he was sat on.

"There's no need for sarcasm" Mr Richardson said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He was always really nice to Kurt and never babied him, which Kurt liked, and never got offended when Kurt said something rude, which Kurt also liked about the man.

"So what's wrong?" Mr Richardson always asked that question at the start of every session and Kurt always replied with;

"What's right?" And then Mr Richardson would ask;

"I mean what's wrong with today" And then Kurt would answer. Today Kurt said;

"It's Blaine's birthday" He whispered.

"Oh. And I'm assuming you still haven't heard from him?" Mr Richardson asked.

"No, William, I haven't heard from him" Kurt said in a matter of fact tone. Will knew all about Blaine and Rachel and everyone else Kurt talked about. In fact, What happened with Blaine, plus the loss of his mom, and the bullies at school were the reason Kurt was sat in this very office.

"And what about the boys at school?"

"just the same old stuff" Kurt shrugged.

* * *

Blaine was sat on the roof of his house, his legs dangling over the edge as he watched the world go by.

"Blaine!" Harry shouted as he climbed out of his car.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sit on the roof. What would the neighbours say?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask them?" Blaine's voice practically dripped with sarcasm.

"Get down. Come see what I got you?" Blaine sighed before climbing down and following his dad inside. He had long ago figured out how to get down off the roof without hurting himself.

"Happy birthday!" Harry handed Blaine a wrapped up box that came up to Blaine's waist.

"Well, open it" Harry huffed. Blaine knew he should be happy, it was his birthday, but he couldn't help thinking about Kurt and his mom.

He hadn't heard from his mom, _or _Kurt for that matter, since last year and he didn't know what to think about that. He wasn't angry at his mom, he knew what his dad was like and that he _despised _Regina. He'd do anything to keep Blaine away from her, He'd said so himself.

Blaine opened the package and wasn't surprised to find a new guitar. His dad had bought one for Christmas. This one, however, was black.

"Thanks dad" he forced a smile. He was genuinely happy for the guitar but was too emotionally drained to show it.

"Why don't you play something for Clarissa when she gets here"

"Dad, I told you, we're not going out. And she likes to be called Cassie" Blaine sighed.

"But it's obvious she likes you, and she's very attractive" Harry sighed. He was right about both things, Blaine knew, but he wasn't attracted to Cassie, or any girls for that matter, and Blaine didn't know why.

"Why won't you go out with her Blaine? She's perfect for you" Blaine was saved by a knock at the door.

"That'll be her" Blaine said. But when he opened the door, it wasn't Cassie, it was Isaac, his friend from school. He was an amazing friend actually.

"Happy Birthday!" He shouted. Blaine shouted to his dad that he was going to sit in the garden before putting his new guitar on top of the shoe box. When he got outside he and Isaac climbed onto the roof where they began to talk.

".. and he keeps bugging me about dating Cassie and won't leave it alone" Blaine sighed. They had been sat on the roof for ten minutes now.

"I would totally date Cassie if she liked me" Isaac said, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. Blaine had had his hair cut but that didn't stop his bad habit of running his hands through it. He did it now.

"She just doesn't _do _anything for me. Know what I mean?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, no one does anything for you. Maybe you're gay" Isaac shrugged. His brother was gay, Blaine knew, and so Isaac didn't have a problem with the thought.

"My dad already thinks I'm gay because I don't have a girlfriend. He made a huge point to me that having a girlfriend is normal and that women are a huge part of a man's life" Isaac burst into fits of laughter and Blaine punched his arm.

But now he got to thinking. What if Isaac was right? Blaine hadn't ever liked guys, not like that, but would he if he thought he was gay? Would it make a difference?

Blaine thought of all the boys back in Lima who called Kurt gay all the time. Was it a bad thing? Isaac's brother was hugely popular in school, and he was gay. So how was there anyway to know?

Blaine's head began to spin. He just wanted things to go back to normal.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Still looking for someone to read through my chapters before I post them and correct any mistakes

What did you think of this chapter? It's quite short and it was rushed but I wanted to get this up.


	8. Chapter 8 - Eighth Grade

It was the Sadie Hawkins dance and Blaine had asked the only other gay guy in school, his name was Derek, to go with him. Blaine and Derek were friends and were going together platonically; The two didn't like each other in that way.

Blaine was meeting him outside the school. A few people said 'hey' to him as they walked past. Some of the boys on the football team had sneered at him. They had taken to making his life hell after they found out he was gay. Blaine was still on the team though, he was one of the best players.

"Blaine!" It was Isaac. He was dressed in a dress shirt and pants with a black tie and his usually messy hair neatly gelled, unlike Blaine's hair- His curls were ridiculously untidy.

"Where's Cassie?" Isaac asked.

"Probably not coming" Blaine shrugged. Cassie had asked Blaine to the dance and, whilst he was tempted to say yes, he knew he was just leading her on to let her down. Thinking of Cassie still having a crush on Blaine made him think of his dad and how he had tried to force Blaine to date Cassie. Blaine thought back to when his dad had found out about Blaine being gay, just a couple of months after his last birthday. His dad hadn't spoken to him for almost a week.

"There's Derek" Isaac pointed him out. Blaine looked and- Almost fainted. Derek was wearing a -very- tight black shirt with some of the buttons undone, revealing his chest. He had black dress pants and his hair was styled to perfection. Blaine never really thought of Derek as attractive and it was weird now, seeing him in a new light.

"Ready?" Derek asked, hiding a smile at Blaine's stare. Blaine snapped out of it and nodded, following Isaac and Derek inside.

* * *

Kurt was cooking Friday night dinner for him and his dad when there was a knock on the door. He moved to get it but his dad ran to the hall before he could even move away from the cooker. Poking his head around the corner, Kurt sent Burt a strange look. He went back to his pan of spaghetti, humming a tune under his breathe.

He could hear his dad talking lightly, trying to keep his voice down it seemed, to whoever was at the door. It sounded like a woman.

Kurt knew his dad had a girlfriend. The thought didn't bother him like he thought it would. He was happy his dad had finally moved on.

Kurt poured himself a glass of water and popped three pills and swallowed them. He had to take them three pills twice a day, prescribed by his therapist and doctor. He only saw Dr Richardson once a month now, but if he stopped taking his medication he would need to see Will once a week and take more medication, like he used to.

The voices became more prominent and when Kurt looked around the corner to see who it was, and dropped the glass he was holding. It smashed in slow motion, the only thing he would hear was the glass shattering to a million pieces; everything else was white noise.

Stood in the hallway of his house was someone he never expected to see.

Finn Hudson.

* * *

"That was so boring!" Isaac yawned, his hands in his pockets, as the three boys stood on the sidewalk.

"Come on, it wasn't that boring!" Derek laughed. Blaine checked his watch; 10:34 PM.

"It was- Never mind, there's my dad. Bye guys. See you Monday" Isaac jogged off. Blaine watched as the car drove away, the headlights flooding everything with a sudden burst of light.

"How you getting home?" Derek asked.

"Walking. You?" Blaine asked back.

"Me too" Derek smirked.

"Come on then" The two didn't live too far apart, so Blaine knew that Derek would walk the same way as him. As they walked round the corner, Blaine could've sworn that he spotted Derek's car.

When they were almost on Blaine's road, They could hear voices not far behind them. When they turned around to see who it was, it turned out to be the majority of the football team. They were shouting at them but Blaine couldn't make out what they were saying.

When they were only metres apart, Blaine could see they were all smirking mischievously. Tom, the team captain, leapt forward, knocking Blaine off of his feet.

Startled, Blaine stood back up and stared.

"What? Did you really think you could just come out of the closet and everyone would love you? We _hate_ people like you, fag!" Tom threw another punch but, this time, Blaine ducked and hooked his foot around the other boys ankle, knocking him to the floor.

Everything happened too fast after that. Derek tried to defend himself, just like Blaine did, but the were outnumbered and soon fell to the floor. Blaine could hear them laughing as they all walked away. All he could feel was the pain in his chest and his face. His eyes stung with tears, as if he was trying to blink with glass in his eyes. He couldn't hear Derek beside him. He couldn't hear anything but the slow beating of his heart. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was the pathway in front of him; it was too dark to see anything else. His vision was turning black at the edges and he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Blaine? Blaine, baby, can you hear me? You can wake up whenever you want, baby. It's me, Blaine" Was Blaine just imaging the voice of his mother. Was she really there, holding his hand and kissing it better? After almost three years, was she back?

Struggling, Blaine managed to open his eyes. The light in the hospital room almost blinded him.

"Oh, Blaine" Regina's voice was filled with relief.

"Mom?" Blaine coughed.

"Yeah, Blaine it's me" Trying to sit up, A sudden pain shot through Blaine's body like a bolt of lightning.

"How long was I out?" Blaine asked. He felt like he had been asleep for days, weeks even.

"Two days. They've kept you sedated to try and stop the pain. How do you feel?"

"Like I got his by a van" Blaine coughed again.

"Oh, Blaine" Regina's voice hitched in her throat.

"Do I look that bad?" Blaine joked, hoping to cheer her up. She smiled sadly.

"So what injuries do I have?" Blaine asked.

"A couple broken ribs, A fractured wrist and you hit your head pretty hard. I can't believe this happened to you, Blaine. You're not going back to that school!"

"Mom" Blaine tried to complain but the thought of having to go back, with Tom and the rest of the football team, made his stomach twist.

"Where will I go?" Blaine coughed again.

"You can come and live with me, just like a promised. I know the perfect school for you" Regina smiled. She rubbed a hand soothingly over Blaine's forehead.

"Look how grown up you are, B. I've missed so much" Regina wiped a tear from her eye before it rolled down her cheek.

"That's not your fault, mom" Blaine whispered. His eyes were closing and he could feel sleep creeping up on him, which he welcomed like an old friend. He was exhausted, despite how much sleep he had.

"Oh, mom?" He whispered.

"Yeah, B?" She replied softly.

"What was the school you were talking about?" Blaine whispered, although he was fairly sure it was barely audible.

"Dalton academy, why?"

"Don't matter" Blaine mumbled, practically asleep.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Still looking for someone to beta my chapters before I post them. Not much of Kurt in this chapter but oh well.


	9. Chapter Nine - Ninth Grade

It was the first day of high school. There was always stories and rumours about high school, about the people in higher years picking on you and humiliating you. And Kurt believed every last one of them.

After moving house in the summer, to move in with Carol and Finn, Kurt was getting sick of all the changes. He missed his old house and the tree house that reminded him of Blaine. He felt like he had left everything behind and was living someone else's life. He even hated having more than two people in the house. Nobody at school knew that Finn and Kurt were living together. When they were at school they pretended not to know each other.

Maybe high school will be different, Kurt thought. And then he laughed pessimistically to himself before finishing packing his bag.

Finn had also uncovered Kurt's biggest secret during the summer. Kurt closed his eyes now and leant his head on the cold metal of the fridge door.

* * *

_"Kurt can I borrow your laptop before Noah comes over?" Finn walked into his room, without knocking as usual._

_"Sure. But I want it back before he arrives. I'm not being locked in my room for three hours without it, again!" Kurt watched as Finn crossed his room and picked up Kurt's laptop. The two boys were still awkward around each other, the thought of them actually living together still fresh in their minds and cold in their hearts._

_"Thanks" Finn said before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Kurt carried on reading his book, slightly shook up. It was so strange seeing Finn, The actual Finn Hudson that he has to go to school with, in his house. Although it wasn't just his house anymore._

_Kurt gasped, dropped his book, and realised he hadn't deleted his search history. He always deleted it, just in case someone wanted to borrow his laptop. There was all sorts of things on there that would practically scream to Finn that Kurt was gay. There was the endless google searches of 'How to know if you're gay', And 'Am I actually gay or just confused' from months ago. _

_Kurt ran out of his room and down the hall, bursting into Finn's room without knocking. Finn was staring confusedly at the screen. He looked up at Kurt and pointed to the screen. _

_"Kurt, are you gay?"_

* * *

Finn had promised not to tell anyone about Kurt's secret. If Kurt was honest, he didn't know if Finn was okay with the fact he was gay or not. If he was, it didn't show.

"Do you want a lift to school, Kurt?" Carol asked.

"No thank you, I'll walk." Kurt smiled politely.

"Nervous?" Carol asked. She was extremely nice to Kurt, and Kurt was back. He was glad that he had such a good relationship with his dad's girlfriend, even if he felt slightly guilty. He felt like he was betraying his mom in a way.

"Yeah," Kurt said breathlessly, "I am."

* * *

As soon as Kurt was on school grounds, Noah and his friends, including Finn, pounced on him. All though Kurt noticed Finn seemed to be holding back. He even looked guilty.

Kurt tried to push them away as they grabbed at him. People stopped and stared as Kurt protested, kicking and screaming, whilst Noah and his friends picked him up and chucked him into the nearest dumpster. As the group walked away, Kurt saw Finn look back at him and mouthed 'Sorry.'

Had Finn broken their promise? Had he told everyone his secret? Kurt didn't know. And he knew that if Finn had told them, there was nothing he could do. Finn was popular, even on the first day, and nobody cared what Kurt had to say.

* * *

"Blaine, You look so smart!" Regina cried. Blaine was wearing his new school uniform. He was starting at Dalton Academy, where Regina's Fiancé worked. Blaine blushed and looked down at his new uniform; A blue blazer with red trimming, a matching tie and dress pants. It was weird having to wear a uniform.

"You ready to go?" James Garnet was a respectable man with good values, a first class family background and good looks. It was easy to see why Regina was in love with him. His black hair was styled professionally and he was wearing a grey suit, a brief case in his hand. His smile was perfect, like a movie stars'.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled, "I am." Blaine's mind whirled as he picked up his new leather messenger bag. He'd created superstitions in his mind of was boarding school is going to be like. Because the school's not far away, Blaine decided not to board, only be a day student. However, if he made some really good friends and he liked the school he might be tempted to board.

"I've got time off work this weekend and I was hoping we could all do something this weekend," Regina said as she applied lipstick. James, who was driving, nodded.

"Have you got anything in mind?" He asked.

"No. I was going to let Blaine decide," Regina turned around to face Blaine, who was sat in the back seat, and smiled. Blaine paused. He had been wanting to do a certain something for a while now but asking his mom for help seemed like a big favour.

"I want to see Kurt," Blaine paused before speaking in a more confident tone. "I want to go back to Lima."

* * *

Finn was still trying to find his locker. Noah was annoying him because he wouldn't stop talking about a new game that he wanted them to play together.

"..So I was thinking I could come round to yours tonight and we could try it out" Noah said.

"Can't. Kurt and Mercedes are doing something" Finn sighed with relief when he saw the locker number that matched the one of the slip of paper in his hand. It took him a minute to process what he had just said. He spun around, uneasy on his feet, and stared, wide-eyed, at Noah, who looked like Finn had just told him to go and sit a test on English Literature.

"What does Hummel have to do with this?" He asked.

"Noah, please just forget I said anything!" Finn turned around to his new locker and smacked himself on the head. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? It hadn't even been two hours since they got to school!

"I told you, It's Puck now. And answer my question!" Noah, or Puck as he now likes to be called, hissed.

"Fine! Me and Kurt live together now. Our parents are dating! Happy now?" Finn whisper-shouted so nobody would overhear their conversation.

"No, not really. Do you actually have to live with that queer? I bet he tries to watch you shower!" Puck was serious as he said this. Finn pushed him, none too gently, and glared at him.

"Shut the hell up, okay. He's a nice person. Just because he's gay it doesn't mean that should define his personality"

"So he actually is gay! I thought he was just feminine" Puck didn't seem fazed by Finn's outburst. Instead he wore a sly grin.

"Crap!" Finn turned around and smacked his head into the locker over and over again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Puck asked.

"I can't keep anything a secret!" Finn said angrily. What would Kurt say if he found out?

"Why would you keep that a secret? Think about what everyone's going to say!" Puck looked like he was trying to refrain himself from jumping up and down.

"You can be such a douchebag sometimes! Don't you realise this is his life? This isn't something you can just joke about!" Finn's voice was practically dripping with desperation for Puck to understand how much this meant to him.

"Noah, I mean Puck, Please just keep this to yourself. I-" When Finn saw Kurt walking down the corridor with Mercedes he immediately froze. Puck had a strange look in his eye.

"Fag." Puck hissed as Kurt passed them. Kurt usually let the insults roll off his back but something in Noah's voice made him turn around. He looked at Noah and saw the intensity in his eyes and the sick humour behind them. And when he looked up and saw Finn's expression, he knew. He just knew what Finn had done.

And he knew, without even a second thought, that this lie he had created was crumbling down around him. Everyone was going to know his secret by the end of the day. And that's when the bullying will start.

* * *

"Hey, new kid! I haven't seen you before." An Asian boy with short cropped hair said to Blaine. Blaine hadn't even been at school for five minutes and already this boy was talking to him. Blaine was nervous but the boy seemed nice enough.

"That's probably because I'm the new kid." Blaine tried to joke. The boy just smiled and extended his hand.

"I'm Wesley. But everybody calls me Wes," He shrugged.

"I'm Blaine." He shook Wes' hand.

"So what year are you in?" The two boys started walking down a corridor, Blaine noticed that there seemed to be a lot of old, possibly expensive, paintings on the wall.

"I'm only a freshman. You?"

"I'm a sophomore." Wes shrugged. "Do you want me to take you to the principals office to collect your papers?"

"No, that's fine. He already gave me them this morning." Wes looked surprised to hear this so Blaine decided to explain. "He's kind of my almost-step-dad"

"Oh." Wes chuckled. At that moment, two boys, one blonde and one brunet, ran up to Wes and jumped on top of him and started messing around with him.

"Wesley! We've missed you, boy!" The blonde said. The brunet looked Blaine up and down suspiciously.

"This is Blaine." Wes said. "Blaine, this is Nick and Jeff." He pointed to the brunet and then to the blonde.

"Hey Blaine." Jeff smiled.

"Hey." Nick said friendly.

"Are you a freshman?" Jeff asked. The boys were very lively which confused Blaine. He had expected everybody at Dalton to be stuck up and boring.

"Yeah." Blaine replies lamely.

"Cool. Me too, I got held back a year. We can freshman buddies!" Jeff laughed. Nick flicked him on the head and Jeff immediately stopped laughing. He turned around and pushed Nick gently. Nick laughed and grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him towards him. Blaine expected him to trip him up, like Cooper used to, but instead he was taken by surprise; Nick pulled Jeff, who was still laughing, into a kiss.

Wes groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about them. They have no sense of PDA!" Wes shouted the last part in their direction. Blaine looked around, expecting people to be staring at the two boys in disgust but apart from three other boys that were also rolling their eyes at the couple, nobody was paying any attention to them.

"Let me guess, your old school was homophobic?" Wes said, seeing Blaine's reaction. Blaine blushed scarlet and nodded.

"So you're gay?" Wes asked. Blaine hesitated before nodding.

"Hey, it doesn't bother me. Nobody here cares about that kind of thing." Wes looked almost sympathetic towards Blaine.

"Really?" Blaine asked, surprised yet again.

"Really. Hey, there's David!" Wes ran up to a tall boy with dark skin, who was also running towards Wes and they embraced in a big, dramatic hug, as if they hadn't seen each other for years.

"David, this is Blaine. He's a freshman." Wes said, trying to hold an arm around his friends shoulder but failing because of how tall David was.

"Hey, I'm David. You're going to love it here at Dalton!"

"Yeah," Blaine said, "I really am."


	10. Chapter Ten - Sophomore Year

_Blaine's heart was pounding as memories of living in Lima flooded back. He knew he was almost near his old house._

_"Are you okay? You look really pale." Jeff asked. Although his mom had agreed to take him, Blaine had politely declined and asked his friends to go with him. David, who was driving, asked him for directions every now and then._

_"Jeff's right." Wes agreed. Blaine shook his head; he was too scared to speak. He knew he should be excited to see Kurt after so long but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. What if Kurt hated him for moving away? The thought had crossed his mind before but he didn't like to think about it too much or he got a headache._

_"Is this it?" David asked. Blaine's head snapped up. He was parked outside of Kurt's house. He didn't answer but instead climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him. He could hear the others getting out behind him. Blaine looked up at the house and felt his heart contract. At one point in his life, this had been a second home for him._

_He turned around and stared at his old house. It looked so empty, almost sad. Blaine wasn't sad when he thought about it. There wasn't really any significant memories that stood out to him, just one; when he and Kurt first met. _

_"Are you okay?" Wes asked._

_"Yeah," Blaine smiled, "Come on." The four boys walked up the path towards Kurt's front door. Blaine could see the old treehouse, now looking worn and un-cared for, and smiled sadly. Unlike his old house, the treehouse had many memories. It hurt to see it so beaten up._

_Blaine knocked on the front door. At first, there was no indication that any one was in but after a second knock someone opened the door. But it wasn't Kurt. It wasn't anyone Blaine recognised._

_"Can I help you?" The young woman asked. Blaine was silent for a second, not knowing what to say. Surprisingly, Jeff saved him._

_"We're looking for someone called Kurt? does he live here?" _

_"Sorry, but the Hummel's moved out last year." The woman shrugged._

_"Do you know where to?" David asked. _

_"No, sorry." _

_"Okay. Thanks anyway." David said. _

_"No problem." The woman smiled and shut the door. Wes draped an arm over Blaine's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly._

_"Sorry, Blaine. At least we tried." Wes said sympathetically._

_"Don't worry about it." Blaine forced a smile. He had gotten his hopes up and now felt like an idiot. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. He'd probably never see Kurt again._

* * *

Blaine was sat in Warbler practice, listening to Wes babble on about their performance later on in the day. Even though Blaine was only a sophomore, he was the lead singer in the Warblers. Jeff, Nick, Wes and David were also apart of the club. In fact, Wes and David were on the council which meant they got to pick the songs that everybody had to sing. Blaine was friends with everyone in the Warblers and was glad. At first he had been worried that people would be envious of Blaine for being the lead singer, but everyone was actually really nice about it.

He was excited to sing 'Teenage Dream' in the performance because the group rarely sang Katy Perry songs. Wes hit his beloved gavel on the wooden block he had bought specifically bought for Warbler meetings and ended the session.

* * *

Kurt had just left Glee club and was pondering over what Puck had said about going to spy on Dalton. It wasn't something Kurt would usually do, he didn't agree with spying and Dalton was two hours away, but that wasn't really the reason why he wanted to go. He had heard Dalton was an amazing school and was perfect for someone like him. However, it was pricey and he knew he would never get a space there.

_But you'd finally get a chance to wear that outfit you picked out for spying on Rachel and Jesse! _His brain said. Kurt's train of thought was cut off as a big pair of hands pushed him into a locker. Kurt tensed his body but the damage had already been done; He could already feel the bruise that was going to be imprinted on his back.

Whilst Puck had stopped the bullying after he had joined Glee club, Karofsky was just getting started. Kurt could never get through a day without being thrown into a locker at least twice. If he was lucky, he wouldn't get slushied.

As the majority of the football team shouted profanities at him, Kurt decided that he was definitely going to skip fourth and fifth period to go to Dalton, even if it meant getting a detention.

Kurt went home first, to change into a new outfit, and left as fast as possible. He wanted to get home from Westerville before his dad finished work, therefore he wouldn't suspect anything.

After setting up his satnav and putting on a playlist, Kurt began his journey, singing at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Kurt felt out of place. He could've sworn that everybody was staring at him. How did he not know that Dalton had a uniform!

As he walked through the corridors of Dalton Academy, he tried to picture himself wearing the same uniform as everybody around him. He'd escape Karofsky and wouldn't have to tense up every time he heard a locker slam.

He tried to follow the crowd and listen to what everyone seemed so excited about. The crowd of boys seemed to thin out and Kurt was left walking down a spiral staircase. A group of boys walked past him.

"..The Warblers! Come on!" One of them said ecstatically. Kurt was determined to know what was happening, especially if it involved the Warblers.

"Excuse me. Can you help me, I'm new hear." Kurt asked to the first person in his line of sight. He knew he shouldn't lie, but he wasn't going to see this boy ever again so what did it matter. Kurt noticed the boy was holding a pocket watch, which made him smile slightly.

But when the boy turned around and Kurt saw his face, it was as if he had forgotten how to breath.

* * *

Blaine was already late to meet the Warblers for their performance and the corridors were unusually busy, which only angered him more. He knew Wes would give him a lecture about it later.

As he hurried down the staircase, he pulled his watch out of his pocket to check the time. He was only two minutes late but Wes would still be horrified at him.

"Excuse me. Can you help me, I'm new hear." Blaine heard a voice from behind him. The voice sounded faintly familiar but he couldn't place it. As he turned around. he immediately recognised the boy that was staring at him. Blaine moved before he could think and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, it was as if he was trying to get as close to Kurt as humanly possible.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered. He couldn't believe it. He must be dreaming. How could Kurt really be here?

"Blaine." Kurt whispered back. When Blaine pulled away and looked into Kurt's eyes, he saw the exact same shade of bright blue that he remembered from when he eleven. Kurt was really there. His Kurt.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine was really there, in his arms, whispering his name. Kurt had dreamt of meeting Blaine again, but none of his dreams were this emotional.

"I've missed you so much." Kurt said. He was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. Blaine laughed and it was music to his ears.

"You can't imagine how happy I am right now!" Blaine's eyes were so full of emotion it made Kurt want to cry. And for the first time in so long, he wanted to cry because he was happy. Because he had his Blaine back.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So it's finally here! The reunion! I'm sorry if it wasn't very good and you expected it to be better. The next chapter is going to be a five-minute-later kind of thing, so hopefully you can look forward to that.

Review and let me know what you thought!

* * *

re


	11. Chapter Eleven

As he ran down the hallways of Dalton academy, all of Kurt's worries about school and Karofsky seemed to diminish. Even just thinking of Blaine brought a smile to his face.

Kurt was still in a trance, he couldn't believe that Blaine was really with him. It must be another dream, Kurt told himself. But he could feel Blaine's hand in his and he felt six years old again.

Blaine stopped and pushed open a big mahogany door. Inside was an empty common room, some of the tables still had textbooks open as if everyone had left in a hurry and didn't have time to tidy up.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt asked. His voice was higher than usual.

"There's supposed to be a Warbler performance." Blaine shrugged. He dropped Kurt's hand, reluctantly, and dropped down onto one of the brown leather sofa's. He patted the seat next to him, indicating Kurt to sit down.

"'Supposed' to be?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of the lead singer." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Oh. Sorry." Kurt said awkwardly. He knew he was supposed to be spying on The Warblers but being here with Blaine was the best thing that had happened to him in years.

"So how come you're here?" Blaine asked. His eyes were still bright with excitement and his cheeks hurt from smiling. Kurt looked away, not knowing how to answer Blaine's question. He couldn't think of an excuse and so he tried to get out of answering.

"Here as in at Dalton or here as in on earth, because that's a whole other conversation and-"

"You're spying aren't you?" Blaine smirked.

"Well, not at this very moment in time. But yes, that is why I came to Dalton." Kurt said. Blaine chuckled.

"Who are you spying for?" Blaine asked.

"New Directions" Kurt shrugged.

"You drove two hours just to spy?" Blaine spluttered. Before Kurt could answer, the two mahogany door flew open and two boys stormed in, looking furious.

"BLAINE ANDERSON! Would you like to explain-" The Asian boy cut himself off when he saw Kurt, and looked at his friend in confusion.

"Guys, I'm sorry I missed the performance but this is Kurt." Blaine stood up and Kurt hastily followed. The two boys' eyes widened in surprise.

"This is Kurt? _the _Kurt?" The second boy asked.

"Hi." Kurt said lamely.

"Kurt, this is Wes and David." Blaine pointed out the two boys before sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Wow, okay. We will leave you two alone. Blaine, We'll talk later!" Wes said. Kurt was confused about his excitement. The two boys practically ran out of the room, whispering excitedly to each other.

"Sorry about them. They can be a bit-" Blaine paused trying to think of a way to describe his friends. "Eccentric."

"Don't worry about it. My friends are worse." Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"It's just, this feels so surreal. Like a dream. And I don't want to wake up. Because my life's already a nightmare." Kurt looked down. He could feel the tears pricking the backs of his eyes and screamed internally at himself. _Keep it together, Hummel, Why have you got to be so emotional?_

Blaine pulled him into another hug, wrapping his arms around Kurt protectively.

* * *

The two boys were laughing hysterically when the door to Blaine's shared dorm room flew open. Two boys, one blonde and one brunette, entered the room. They were making out heatedly and had their hands all over each other, they didn't even notice Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine cleared his throat to get their attention. The brunette noticed Kurt first and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, crap. Sorry Blaine. Come on, Jeff." The two boys still looked stunned as the left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Does that happen a lot?" Kurt asked, staring at the door in wonder and confusion.

"Yeah. They're always all over each other. It's gross." Blaine scrunched his nose up in disgust. He stood up and started to look through his school bag.

_Of course, _Kurt thought to himself, _I get Blaine back but he's a homophobe. Just my luck! _He gulped, scared that Blaine would turn on him because he was gay. What if he turned out to be like Karofsky and make his life hell?

"Oh so, you're against homosexuality then?" Kurt asked. He couldn't think of a way to ask so he just went straight to the point. Better to get it over and done with if Blaine was going to hate him anyway.

"Oh, no! Of course not! _I'm_ gay. It's just, Nick and Jeff are practically always making out. At first it was cute, but after a while it makes you want to punch them." Blaine finally found his phone and looked up to see Kurt's expression: A mixture of shock and confusion.

"What? Are- Are you against it?" Blaine asked, suddenly worried. Being at Dalton made Blaine forget why he was there in the first place, because everyone was fine with gay people.

"No, It's just... I'm gay."

Blaine dropped his phone and stared, open mouthed, at Kurt. What was the possibility that two best friends would both turn out to be gay?

"Seriously?" Blaine asked. He knelt down to pick up his phone and sat back beside Kurt.

"Yeah. It's kind of why I wanted to look at Dalton, to help decide if I should transfer here." Kurt was still so shocked that Blaine was gay. He hadn't really thought about it until now, but Blaine was extremely good looking. Like really good looking! And being gay only made him more attractive.

"Oh, Kurt! You _need _ to come to Dalton! Everyone's so nice and I just know you'd love it!" Kurt smiled at the thought of seeing Blaine everyday. He wouldn't have to be scared of Karofsky anymore.

It seemed like a pretty sound idea to him.

* * *

Blaine walked Kurt down to the parking lot. It was already dark, and cold, as it was late October.

Kurt hugged Blaine one last time before he climbed into the car. Blaine's cheeks and nose had gone red because of the cold and he had his hands stuck deep into his pockets. He decided he would wait until Kurt was out of sight before going back in.

Kurt waited for the ignition to start but nothing happened. Cursing under his breath, he jumped back out of the car and popped the hood.

"Do you know what to look for?" Blaine asked, peering inside. He scrunched up his nose. Cars had always bored him.

"Blaine, my dad's a mechanic, of course I know what to look for." Blaine chuckled. "However, I think I'm out of gas. So I'm going no where." Kurt sighed.

"Don't you have a spare canister in your boot or something? Just in case this happened?" Blaine asked in a mocking tone. Kurt glared at him playfully as he pulled out his phone.

After explaining to Burt where he was, and who he was with much to Burt's surprise, Burt said he would send Finn to pick Kurt up.

So Blaine and Kurt decided to go back inside. As they walked through the corridors towards Blaine's dorm, a man, a teacher Kurt assumed, was walking towards the two boys.

"Hey, Blaine. I was just heading home. Do you want a lift?" The man seemed to be distracted, his phone in his hands, and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"No thanks, I'm going to stay here tonight. But can you tell mom I will be back tomorrow." Kurt was extremely confused. Who was this man?

"Okay, sure thing. Who's this?" The man asked, looking at Kurt curiously.

"Oh, this is Kurt." Blaine smiled. It took a second for the name to register in James's mind.

"Wait, this is _the _Kurt?" James spluttered.

"That's me." Kurt blushed.

"Oh, wow. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt." James held out his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Kurt, this is James. My mom's fiancée." Blaine explained.

"Okay, well you two have fun. See you tomorrow Blaine." James walked away, smiling and shaking his head.

"Your mom's getting re-married?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. James is a really nice guy." Blaine shrugged.

"When did your parents break up?" Kurt asked. As the two carried on the walk to the dorm room, Blaine explained to Kurt the story of how Harry had wanted to move but Regina didn't, which resulted in their divorce. Blaine also told Kurt the story of the boys from middle school, and his time in the hospital.

"So you still see your dad?" Kurt asked. They were almost at the dorm room now, and Kurt was still admiring the fancy corridors of Dalton.

"Yeah, he doesn't live too far away. All though he still don't really get a long." Blaine stopped and groaned when he saw the sock of the handle of the door.

"Oh my god, do people actually do that?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Jeff and Nick do it all the time." Blaine visibly shuddered and turned around.

"Go, quick before you start to hear them moan." Blaine looked pale and, while Kurt felt uncomfortable, he laughed at Blaine.

"How do you feel about meeting my friends?" Blaine asked. There wasn't anywhere else to go now that Nick and Jeff were doing god knows what.

"Sure." Kurt shrugged.

"I need to warn you, Wes and David can be a handful. Like kids who are on a sugar high." Blaine opened the door to his friends' dorm room without knocking.

The two boys, to Kurt's surprise, were trying to waltz together.

"David, pay attention!" Wes, the shorter boy, snapped.

"Ow Wes, you stepped on my foot!" David squealed.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Blaine asked, startling the two boys. They pushed away from each other so fast that Kurt hardly saw. They were both blushing.

"We were just-" David started but Wes interrupted.

"David, Shut UP!"

"So what have you and Kurt been up to?" Wes smirked, his arms loosely crossed over his chest. Kurt looked around the room curiously. There was a lot of pictures of one wall, lots of Wes and David and, to Kurt's surprise, Pictures of Wes and _a gavel._

"Wes has a big obsession with his gavel," David, who made Kurt jump, pointed to a desk next to one of the beds. There was a glass casing and inside was a gavel. There was a small plaque nailed into the wall next to the casing but it was too small for Kurt to read. They both chuckled. Blaine had moved to stand next to Wes and looked like he was arguing with Wes, who was smirking. David smiled politely and all Kurt could do was smile back.

As David started up a conversation with Kurt, the latter couldn't help but think how nice it was to have an actual conversation with someone who _wasn't _insulting him. Maybe Dalton was the perfect place for him.

* * *

An hour and twenty minutes later and Kurt and Blaine were walking back outside to find Finn and Puck leaning against Burt's truck.

"Who's that?" Blaine asked in confusion. It was obvious he was expecting to see Burt.

But as they got closer, Kurt could see that Finn looked annoyed. And Puck's expression changed from sly, to confusion, to anger. Clearly Finn hadn't told him that _Blaine Anderson _was going to be there. After all, the last time the two had seen each other Puck and Blaine had been in a fight.

"Is that Finn Hudson?" Blaine hissed so that the two boys wouldn't here him.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story. Let's just say your mom isn't the only one who's getting remarried." But by the time Blaine could realise the boy standing next to Finn was Puck, the latter was walking towards them.

Before Kurt could say anything, Puck had already drawn his fist back. But as he threw it forward to punch Blaine, Blaine ducked, and Puck lost his balance. Even though it was only for a second, it gave Blaine enough time to step back out of Puck's reach.

As Noah regained his balance, he moved to step forward but Kurt was quicker and blocked his way.

"Move, Princess." Puck sneered.

"Go to hell, Noah." Kurt glared.

"Wow, guys." Finn said, stepping in.

"Why did you bring _him?" _Kurt asked Finn. Noah finally backed down and Blaine moved to stand next to Kurt, his hands behind his back and his expression one of controlled calmness.

"It's a long drive." Finn shrugged. Kurt didn't answer and turned back to Blaine.

"I'm sure you remember Finn." Blaine forced himself to smile politely.

"Vaguely," Blaine was monitoring Noah out of the corner of his eye. He was trying his hardest not to lose his temper and so far it was working.

"Well we should go, Kurt." Finn said. He was glaring at Blaine, not that the latter noticed. Kurt rolled his eyes and told Finn to meet him in the car.

"Wow." Blaine said after the two had retreated.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I should've warned you." Kurt said.

"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow?" Blaine asked. The two had already exchanged phone numbers.

"See you tomorrow." Kurt smiled, looking down. Blaine hugged him again before leaving, sending an evil glance to Puck who was glaring back.

Kurt climbed into the back and ignored the angry retorts from Finn and Puck.

"I don't like him." Finn was saying.

"Well I don't like Puck but you still hang out with him." Kurt said. Puck made a strange noise in the back of his throat and Kurt could see him shaking his head.

"This is different." Finn said angrily, glancing at Kurt momentarily.

"Why? Because I'm gay? I can't believe you, Finn!" Kurt could feel his temper boiling up inside of him. Finn didn't answer, but tightened his grip on the steering wheel and glared at the dark road ahead. The only light was the faint illumination of stars and the headlights.

"It's bad enough you let your friends on the football team make my life a living hell, but you don't have to join in." Kurt said, staring out of the window.

"You think I _let _them do that to you? It doesn't matter what _I _do Kurt, they're not going to stop. This isn't my fault!" Finn was getting angrier and Kurt could hear when he spoke.

"No. Of course not. It's mine for being gay." Kurt said.

"That's not what I said." Finn said sternly. He sounded like Burt.

"But that's what you thought. It's what you and everybody else at McKinley thinks." Kurt put his headphones in before Finn could say anything else. He had almost forgotten Puck was in the car.

* * *

Author's Notes:

There is a reason why Kurt and Finn had an argument, which will lead to the next chapter. Originally, Puck _was_ going to hit Blaine but I changed it.

I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
